Benutzer Diskussion:Th(ôô)mas
( ! ) Bitte hängt immer eure Signatur mit --~~~~ an das Ende eures Satzes ( ! ) Löschen Ich habe eine Seite von einem neuen Benutzer entdeckt, aber sie ist unnütz bzw. existiert in anderer Form schon. http://de.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Asuma%27s_Chakraklingen Da ich nicht weiß, wie man Seiten zum Löschen makiert, bitte ich dich, dich der Sache anzunehmen. TemariKankuroGaara 14:14, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC) Auszeichnungen Hi, ich hab eine gute idee: nur falls du es noch nicht wusstest, du kannst für das Narutopedia Auszeichnungen anforden, die sich die Benutzer verdienen können, wenn sie z.B. 100 Artikel oder 5 Kategorien bearbeiten o.ä. Ich habe sie schon angefordert. Hier kannst du auch Auszeichnungen anforden, indem du den Link zum Pedia hinterlässt. Wenn du eine Rückmeldung bekommen hast, kannst du unter Spezial:AchievementsCustomize die Bilder und Titel für die Jeweilige herausfiorderung ändern: z.B. Naruto als Bild, herausforderung ist, tritt dem Wiki bei, Titel: Komm ins Narutopedia o.ä. Ích wollte dir das nur sagen, weil das villeicht die Benutzer anspornt. Gruß -Shikamaru- 17:27, 12. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Eine sache ist da noch: Sasori17 hat dich darauf schon angesprochen, aber du hast leider noch nicht geantwortet. Er hat nämlich die Spoiler vorlage auf meinem Wiki kopiert, und auch mit TrunX, aber das funktioniert nicht richtig. Könntest du dir das bitte mal ansehen? danke -Shikamaru- 17:43, 13. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Design und Navigation Tag, da ich im moment ein eigenes Wikia erstelle, habe ich mal eine Frage: Wie kann man den Hintergrund bei dem ALTEN design ändern? Oh, und ich komme bei der neuen Navigation super klar, aber bei der alten nicht. Villeicht solltet ich euch das im Monobookdesign mal ansehen, wäre echt nett:http://www.de.pokemon-pedia.wikia.de-Shikamaru- 21:00, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Bilder hochladen Hi, ich habe mal eine blöde Frage... Warum kann man keine Bilder hochladen? Bei mir wird angezeigt, dass das hochladen deaktiviert wurde oder so. Ich hoffe es ist okay dir die Frage hier zu stellen xD Pain89 19:08, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Seite Hab mal ne´frage:,, Kann ich auch Richtige Seiten einrichten? Ich hätte ein paar ideen für Seiten. mit freundlichen Grüßen, -Shikamaru- 15:47, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) naja also so was wie die Seite Fingerzeichen ---- Hi Ich wollte mal fragen, wie es so läuft und mich mal vorstellen; ich bin nun einer der Helfer Wikias, gehöre demzufoge zur Helpers Groupe. Solltet ihr mal Hilfe brauchen, könnt ihr ja mich fragen. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 15:55, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Zugriffsstatistik thumb|Zugriffsstatistik Hi Th(ôô)mas. Ich habe mal ein Statistik-Bildchen über den Verlauf des letzten Jahres generiert, dass du vielleicht interessant findest. Viel Spaß damit! --Avatar 07:49, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) PS: Die Gratis-Wiki Zugriffe sind nicht drin - die liegen in der Datenbank nicht mehr vor. :Nett aber die 100.000 müsste doch zu knacken sein *g* Gruß -= trunX=- 08:21, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) OnePiece Fanon Moin Meister! Ich wollte mal nachfragen, wie es aussieht mit einer "Wiki-Partnerschaft". Soll nichts großes sein, euer Wiki verlinkt zu unseren, unser zu eurem. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr da interesse dran habt. Unser Wiki ist das One Piece Fanon, einem Wiki, in dem Fanfictions zu One Piece gesammelt werden. Wir würden dieses Wiki dann in die "Partner-Seite" (zur Zeit noch leer) aufnhmen. Interesse? Thorschtn 12:15, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Datei:OnepieceFanonWikiBanner.png Hier unser Banner, ich hab mir euers besorgt. Auf eine gute Partnerschaft. Thorschtn 14:15, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Skin Könnte ich einen Skin für das Narutopedia erstellen--Laximilian scokentalk 17:56, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Die Narutopedia ist das einzige deutschsprachige Wiki von Wikia, das aus historischen Gründen noch Monobook als Default-Skin hat. Der Skin ist auch bereits entsprechend angepasst. Insofern könnte es höchstens sinnvoll sein, einen möglichst vergleichbaren Monaco-Skin zu entwerfen, damit a) die visuelle Komponente gleich bleibt, aber b) diejenigen, die die zusätzlichen Funktionen von Monaco benutzen wollen, diese Möglichkeit ohne einen großen "optischen" Wechsel bekommen. --Avatar 16:28, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ---- die Diskussion auf der Seite Diskussion:Änderung Missionsberichte läuft jetzt schon eine weile und es wäre schön wenn es langsam eine Einigung gibt. Ich bin er Meinung das die Artikel wie sie waren (Naruto) so bleiben können weil die einzelnen Missions abschnitte auf den jeweiligen Charakter zu geschnitten waren. Deine Meinung ist jetzt gefragt. --Revan55 15:28, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Mich hat Revan auf etwas interessantes gebracht und zwar dass die Sabukuno Geschwister (halt Temari, Kankuro und Gaara) gar nicht Sabukuno mit Nachnahmen heißen. Steht jedenfalls hier Diskussion:Temari Sabkuno. Nachdem du dir das durchgelesen hast würde mich interessieren was du dazu sagt.--Icis Leibgarde 16:23, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- Guck mal auf meine Testseite und sag mir was du davon hältst. --Revan55 18:34, 3. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Diese Sachen müssen geändert werden! hi Th(ôô)mas, ich wollte jetzt mal einen admin (dich ^^) auf paar sachen aufmerksam machen, die geändert werden müssen. ich hab zwar das in der diskussionen der jeweiligen artikel geschrieben, bis jetzt hat es aber keiner geändert (mit bildern von restlichen bijuus, die ich hochgeladen habe ging das im gegensatz sehr schnell :/ ) also: erstens, die herkunft des 6-schwänzigen - er kommt aus kirigakure! diese info steht im neuen kürzlich erschienenen special "naruto artbook 2" genau wie die poster von allen jinchuuriki mit ihren bijuu sowie die namen aller jinchuuriki. zweitens, im profil von naruto steht, dass shima, im kampf naruto vs. pain, naruto, gamabunta, gamaken, gamakichi, fukusaku und GAMASUSHI beschworen hat. das war aber nicht gamasushi sondern GAMAHIRO. so steht es auch in manga auf japanisch und außerdem hat gamasushi ne ganz andere farbe als der, der im kampf naruto vs pain war - der war blau. Johnny182 13:47, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ist schon gut Th(ôô)mas. hat sich alles erledigt! Johnny182 14:47, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hi, ich spoiler grade die Jutsu Liste. Und dieses Bild, dass du hochgeladen hast, kann ich überhaupt nicht einordnen. Woher ist das? dieses bild ist aus dem zweiten naruto shippuuden film als naruto mit seinen unzähligen kagebunshin die fliegende festung zerstörte. thx, das spart mir ne Menge Zeit der Suche. Ninjason 14:47, 7. Jul. 2009 (UTC) keine ursache. Johnny182 14:52, 7. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- welches C profil machst du als nächstes? und vieleicht lehrst du mal deine Diskussions seite. --Revan55 19:57, 7. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Testseite Ich habe was auf meine Testseite gesetzt und würde gerne deine Meinung hören. --Revan55 07:50, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) "Veränderung von Team X"-Seiten Hi! Ich hätt mal gern deine Meinung hierzu: Diskussion:Team_8. --Aeris 17:16, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wie findest du das Vorlage:Orte? Hier ein Test. Ninjason 16:09, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bild Dein Bild von Naruto und Sasuke find ich echt super!!!--Sushinia-Namikaze 17:17, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Regeln Schau mal bitte hier hin und schreib bitte dort hin was du darüber Denkst. --Revan55 20:00, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Vorlagen Kannst du mir mit den Vorlagen in meinem Chaotic Wiki helfen ich weiß nicht wie man sie erstellt ich habs in hile.wikia gelesen aber verstehe nur Banhof.--Roronca Zolo 14:30, 21. Aug. 2009 (UTC) => Logo Wenn du ein besseres Logo haben willst sag mir einfach bescheid ich besitze Photoshop :) .--Roronca Zolo 14:49, 21. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Neue Header-Farben Hey, schau bitte mal hier hin und stimm ab/sag deine Meinung! Vorlage_Diskussion:Header Es geht darum, die neuen Farben aus dem All-Header wieder durch die alten Farben der Einzelheader zu ersetzten! ..::Aeris::.. 11:11, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) kann man den dritten film schon iwo schauen oder woher hasst du die infosScreamo-fan 13:48, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Fähigkeiten Ich habe auf meiner Testseite ein bisschen was geschrieben zum Artikel Yamato dabei ist ein abschnitt der Fähigkeiten heißt ich habe so einen abschnitt auch schon bei Deidara ein gebaut und meine Frage ist ob wir das nicht auch bei den anderen Charakteren machen sollten? --Revan55 14:33, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bitte lasst uns hier weiter diskutieren! ..::Aeris::.. 11:32, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- wieso hast du bei den oni brüdern das element gelöscht?--1000words hab die folge nochmal gesehen gib dir mal die daten: folge 6 part 2, da sagt kakashi zu den beiden brüdern, weil sie wissen wollen wie er den hinterhalt bemerken konnte: Eine Pfütze an einem sonnigen Tag, wo es seit Wochen nicht geregnet hat. damit wird eindeutig darauf verwiesen das es ein jutsu sein muss. da es eine pfütze ist gehe ich davon aus das es suiton ist und da die beiden brüder aus kirigakure kommen, liegt das nun auch sehr nah, wie das jutsu heißt weis man nicht, aber das es eins ist ist klar und das es suiton sein wird wohl auch, oder was denkst du?--1000words könnt ich mal wissen wieso er kein suiton kann, wollte gleich auch noch doton hinschreiben, sieh dir mal bitte seine jutsus an. und danke für die nicht gegebene antwort betreffend den oni brüdern. --1000words Vorlagen und zwar hab ich ma bezüglich der vorlagen seite ne frage, gibt es ne neue vorlagen seite wo alles vorlagen enthalten sind oder müsste die aktuelle einfach nur mal aktualisiert werden, weil wenn ja würd ich das mal machenScreamo-fan 15:30, 7. Sep. 2009 (UTC) na ich meinte die hier, aber schein mich dann vermacht zu habenScreamo-fan 15:48, 7. Sep. 2009 (UTC) kannst du ma hier einen blick drauf werfen Testseite2/Ernie1992, wär ich find noch ne gute ergänzungssache für das RinneganScreamo-fan 18:49, 7. Sep. 2009 (UTC) naja fürs sharingan ist es ja eigentlich für das byakugak würd ichs noch machen, beim rinnegan würd ich auch noch ne liste machen mit techniken, die evtl mithilfe des rinnegans möglich sind, so was wie da sgedankenkontrolljutus oder soScreamo-fan 18:58, 7. Sep. 2009 (UTC) kannst mir sagen wie ich meine bilder die ich reingestellt habe wieder löschen kann, dann brauchst du das nicht immer machen. --1000words so hab jetzt ausgewählt und nun wie gehts weiter wie lösch ich das genau?--1000words ne hab ich nicht kapiert und immer noch nicht, gut du hast sie gelöscht vielen dank dafür, aber wenn ich in eins der bilder rein gehe, dann ebend nicht auf bearbeiten, aber wenn ich da bin steht nirgends löschen und wenn ich auf die rechte maustaste drücke seh ich auch nichts vom löschen, vielleicht stell ich mich zu dumm an, aber wie gesagt seh ja nichts vom löschen und du kannst mir ja hoffentlich weiter helfen. --1000words na dann ist klar warum ich das nicht kann, naja wollt dir bloß die arbeit abnehmen, aber gut wenn nur die admins das können, soll das auch so sein. --1000words ---- Episoden Hi. Viele der Episoden hier heißen entweder: "Episode: XY" oder: "XY (Episode)" oder einfach nur: "XY". Wollen wir uns da mal für etwas einigen? auf der KAtegorie Naruto (Episode) sind die meisten episoden vertreten, da können wir ja schauen, welche Version wir am wenigsten bearbeiten müssten Ninjason 11:15, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich wäre für "Episode: XY" Ninjason 11:16, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ja ich mach so viele wie ich kann, nur ist meine Aktionszahl limitiert und ich muss ständig warten. Ninjason 11:35, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Puh, Staffeln. Ich muss nach 2 Verschiebungen irgendwie 5 Minuten oder so warten, also ich bin mir nicht mal sicher ob ich bis heute abend 20 Artikel verschieben kann... Ich will grad alle Filler-Episoden richtig kategorisieren, mit Filler-Header versehen und halt den richtigen Namen geben. Ninjason 11:43, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Neue Jutsus, die du eingefügt hast was sind denn das für 2 neue Jutsus die du bei Kakashi hinzugefügt hast? Ninjason 10:56, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Schreibst du dann auch in nächster Zeit Artikel zu den Jutsus? Wenn du es nicht tätest, wird es wohl nämlich kaum ein anderer tun, und dann hängen hier sehr viele rote Jutsus in Listen von Hauptcharakteren. Dann hätt ich lieber, dass da keine Links zu sind, und man in Klammern "Spiel" hinter schreibt... ..::Aeris::.. 13:53, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- thumb|left Hi es geht um den Rikudous ältester Sohn Johnny hat ein Bild Hoch geladen bei dem man gut sieht das er kein richtiges Rin'neganwas sagst du dazu? Bitte leer mal dein Diskussionsseite die ist mittlerweile zu groß. --Revan55 12:41, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich werde das Rin'negan bei den Fähigkeiten des ältester Sohn raus nähmen und unter Theorie setzen. Ich habe überlegt ob ich ein neues Bild für die Charakterbox des ältester Sohn aus dem Bild heraus schneide was meinst du? --Revan55 13:51, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) temaris jutsu temaris neues jutsu aus 464 heißt Ookamaitachi, nicht Oukama...! ich habs in den RAW's nachgeschaut und da sieht man die schreibweise auch in hiragana schrift. das erste kanji wird "oo" nicht "ou" gelesen. ich berichtige dann den namen. Johnny182 16:45, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Game Guide Bitte schau einmal hier: Diskussion:Game-Guide, ganz oben der allererste Eintrag! ..::Aeris::.. 10:57, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC) "Quellen"-Abschnitt Ich hab zwar erstmal ewig gebraucht, um zu checken, was du meinst, aber gut: Ja, eigentlich müsste das raus können, wenn man anstattdessen die Einzelnachweis-Box hat. ..::Aeris::.. 20:56, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Rakanken Dieses Rakanken bei den Tai-Jutsus: Was soll das denn bitte sein und wo kommt das im Manga/Anime vor? Hab ich noch nie gehört. ..::Aeris::.. 12:38, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Theorienseite was hälst du von der idee, eine extra Theorien/Vermutung/Thesen/Behauptung -SEite zu erstellen, in der man alle theorien diskutieren kann oder halt neue dazu schreiben kann, somit kann man auf den Diskussionsseiten platze für fakten diskussionen schaffen, denn die theorien auf den seiten werden oftmals nur dazwischen gewurfen, wo es keine Rückmeldung gibt.. wie findest du die idee?Ernie1992 12:44, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) weißt du denn auch was über dieses jutsu aus einem spiel das stand bei tai jutsus drin Zesshou Hachimon Hougeki ist wohl von neji, wenn dann könntest du ja was darüber schreiben, weil das irgendjemand da reingestellt hat, aber ohne was dazu zuschreiben 1000words könnte sich nicht jemand um die ganzen jutsus aus spielen kümmern, bei Kisame sind noch einige nicht beschrieben und da ich keine Spiele besitze weiß ich auch nichts darüber, sonst hätte ichs gemacht. 1000words Episodennamen Hi, ich wollte dich mal fragen, woher du immer die Namen der 3-übernächsten Episoden hast! ..::Aeris::.. 15:48, 28. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Kirigakure no Jutsu Vor einiger Zeit war mal ne Diskussion auf Raigas-seite wegen dem Kirigakure no Jutsu und da hast du ja das hier geschrieben: ich hab mal in die schriften des rin geschaut und da steht: "...zieht man mit dem chakra wasser an und bildet daraus dichten nebel...", also würde ich sagen das er es mit "normalem" chakra macht und nicht in verbindung mit suiton --Th(ôô)mas 10:44, 7. Sep. 2009 (UTC) und nun wollt ich dich mal fragen, wenn man auf dem erdboden steht und den boden kontrolliert (so wie Yamato) ist das dann auch gleichbedeutend mit dem Kirigakure no Jutsu, also der Wortlaut den du da aufgeschrieben hast sagt eindeutig das das Suiton ist, meine Frage an dich, hab ja nicht die Schriften, steht das bei den anderen Jutsus direkt da das es Katon, Raiton usw ist? 1000words du danke das du NICHT auf meine frage geantwortet hast, werd dich in zukunft nicht belästigen mit fragen, aber solltest du irgendwann eine frage an mich stellen, erwarte dann auch keine antwort.1000words das hoffe ich, DAS HOFFE ICH!!!! ---- :das ist auch richtig - es ist schon beides richtig, nur stieß ich jetzt in den RAW's auf die japanische schreibweise und auf japanisch werden halt viele jutsus mit "no jutsu" am ende geschrieben - so auch "souzou saisei" wird "souzou saisei no jutsu" geschrieben. es ist ja schon beides richtig, da wir aber sehr viele jutsunamen nach möglichkeit und am besten nach original benennen, dachte ich mir ich schreibs es aus (für mich persönlich hört es sich auch besser an ^^) Bilder nicht wundern das ich jetzt nochma alle sasuke itachi kampf bilde rhochlade, aber ich will wissen, ob man den qualitäts unterschied zwischen den zwei erschieden versionen erkennt, falls nich sag ich bescheid und ein admin kann sie löschen19:55, 4. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Folgendes problem und zwar geht es um meine Bilder di eich hochlade, TrunX findet, dass die bilder wieder in png umgeändert werden sollen und kleiner gemacht werden sollen, ich dagegen finde, dass man das so lassen kann, weil ich persönlch die qualität besser finde, deswegen wollt ich fragen, was du dazu sagst und deine Meinung bitte auf Trun's Disse mitteilstErnie1992 20:58, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) 3. Shippuuden-Film frage, hast du das kimera no jutsu aus der Grundlage von der offiziellen seite erstellt oder hast du den film geguckt??^^Ernie1992 13:52, 19. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Achso, ich hab gedacht, dem wäre so, da du schon neue Infos geschrieben hast. Hauptsache, du hast nirgends abgeschrieben :D ! ..::Aeris::.. 20:53, 20. Dez. 2009 (UTC) schade^^Ernie1992 14:08, 19. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Wo hast du den Film denn geschaut? ..::Aeris::.. 13:11, 20. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Killerbee thumb|right|Anime thumb|left|Manga Es herrscht derzeit etwas Uneinigkeit welches Bild wir für die Charakterbox von Killerbee benutzen sagst du dazu bitte auch noch was. --Revan55 21:09, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Chibaku no Jutsu du hast das Jutsu be Shiranami eingetragen, welches war das gleich nochErnie1992 19:48, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ok, dankeErnie1992 21:49, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Frage zum Profil Hallo, ich bin neu hier, und habe eine Frage zum Profil bearbeiten. Mit den Quoten und so komm ich ja ganz gut zu Recht, habe aber doch noch ein Problem. Also ich habe da mal ein Profil gesehen da klickt man zuerst auf ein grosses Bild und dann kommt unten das Profil. So wie das mit den Aktuellen Spoilern so ist, nur das dass ein Bild ist und nicht ein roter Balken mit Schriftbezug. Nun ich wollte wissen wie man das macht. Vielleicht weisst du wie das geht, ich habe es schon mit dem Quelltext kopieren und anpassen versucht. Es klappt fasst alles nur dass das Bild nicht drauf ist. Ich gebe dir noch den Link zum Benutzer und wenn du denn Quelltext des Benutzers benötigst musst du mich fragen ich werde ihn dir geben. Vielen Dank Der Link: http://www.opwiki.de/wiki/Benutzer:Sakazuki Amachan 19:56, 21. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Profil Kannst du mir den Code für so ein Profil bitte schicken wie du es hast ?Danke Sasukeboy 07:35, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) Gamasushi wo kam eigentlich der name her? Johnny/ジョニ一 17:44, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Kugutsu: Kaijin Tensen wenn du mir sagst, in welchem Videospiel dieses Jutsu vorkommt, kann ich dir ein Bild besorgen.MFG --Sasori17 16:41, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ok, danke, ich such mal.--Sasori17 17:01, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Hi, kannst du bitte bei Sasuke das Spiele-Jutsu Katon Houenka verlinken, ich schreib grad den Artikel. Danke im Voraus.Sasori17 17:35, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ist das Spiele-Jutsu Kikaichuu Tomji oder so (bei Shino, redlink) das aus Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (Insekten-Pupa)??Wenn ja, schreib ich den Art.Sasori17 18:12, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) bild von den oni brüdern kann ich das bild gegen das tauschen weas ich von denn 2 bei mir im profil habe wo drunter steht meine brüder LGSunaNinja 12:36, 26. Jun. 2010 (UTC)SunaNinjaSunaNinja 12:36, 26. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ---- Kategorie Diskussion:Die Schriften Ich habe hier mal etwas zu den Schriften geschrieben und wie wir damit umgehen sollten. Wär nett, wenn du mal was dazu sagen könntest, ob du das genauso siehst, widersprichst oder eben, was dir dazu einfällt. Ninjason 10:23, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ---- Sieh dir mal bitte diese Diskussion Diskussion:Namenloser Akimichi an und schreib mal deine Meinung dazu. --Revan55 15:26, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ---- Zetsu weisst du wo her die info kommt das Zetsu aus Kusagakure kommt? --Revan55 10:42, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :ein boxen wecksel ist nicht nötig da er eine Akatsuki box hat aber aber das er aus Kusa kommt muss raus --Revan55 10:55, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ---- Seh dir das Hier bitte an und sag was dazu. --Revan55 18:55, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ---- Kami no Shisha no Jutsu Soll dieses Jutsu das Finale Jutsu von ihr sein (Papier-Meer)? Wenn ja, sags mir und ich schreib den Artikel dazu. Gruß Sasori17 14:59, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Okay. Sasori17 16:32, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Frage ich hab mal ne frage, also in der folge itachi vs kakashi und naruto setzt itachi ja das tsukuyomi nicht ein, allgemein sieht man das tsukuyomi nur 2 mal 1. kakashi vs itachi 2. itachi vs sasuke (nicht shippuuden) und ich glaube,dass sasuke das tykuyomi nicht beherrscht, sie sagen immer nur er ist im genjutsu gefangen, wenn mal das tsukuyomi angewannnt wird steht dass auch drann^^ ---- hi, hab da ein problem... die seite wird bei mir komplett fehlerhaft angezeigt, so wie unten auf dem bild. und das bei allen artikeln, diskussionen etc. weißt du vllt wo das problem liegt? :/ Johnny/ジョニー 14:36, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) 250px kein ding, hat sich schon erledigt... ist alles wieder in ordnung ^^ danke für die schnelle antwort. Johnny/ジョニー 16:54, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Omake Hi, was hälst du hiervon?Sasori17 16:19, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Könntest du bitte den Mensch sperren, der bei Orochimaru, Nawaki und Co. dauert inen Scheiß hinschreibt? Dankeschön. --DasallmächtigeJ 15:33, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hey, könntest du bitte mal auf der Hauptseiten Diskussion schauen? Habe dort etwas geschrieben gehabt wegen dem neuen Wiki Design und würde gerne mal die Meinungen der noch aktiven Admins hören. Sum2k3 21:20, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ---- Hi. Frage: Ein Benutzer hier hat ein neues Wiki eröffnet, dass nur von Spielen handelt. Ich hab Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 dort geschrieben bzw. den Text großteils kopiert, da ich den Text auch hier geschrieben habe und ich so nicht gegen das Urheberrecht verletze (die Bilder sind auch von mir). Ist es okay, wenn ich die Bilder von Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm auch dort verwende??Sasori17 18:08, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hi Th(ôô)mas, ich hab da mal ne Frage: bei uns im Game-pedia funktionieren die Toggler nicht und ich finde auf keiner der Hilfeseiten i-einen Hinweis, warum. Hast du da selbst ne Vorlage oder so was geschrieben, oder wie kann das machen, dass die Toggler funktionieren?? Gruß Sasori17 13:13, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Okay, danke.Sasori17 07:32, 10. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Bilder weißt du was mit den bildern los ist? funktionieren die "thumbs" nicht mehr? die beschreibung des bildes steht jetzt einfach neben dem bild =/ johnny/ジョニー 16:07, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :ne, es hat sich schon erledigt. das problem taucht zwar manchmal noch auf, aber es kann durch wiederholtes abspeichern beseitigt werden. johnny/ジョニー 15:55, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ---- Hey Thoomas ich wollte dich fragen ob Narutopedia und Game-pedia Wiki eine Wiki Partnerschaft machen könnten.Du weißt schon wir machen auf Game-Pedia Wiki Links zu Narutopedia und Ihr zu uns.Ihr helft uns und wir helfen euch(was wir schon tun) usw.Hoffe du stimmst zu und wir alle zusammen bauen zwei Wikis über Naruto und übers Gaming auf.Ich hoffe auf eine positive antwort von dirDarkPain14 17:50, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) was sagst du?Du hast mir immer noch nicht eine Antwort gegeben.DarkPain14 14:17, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ---- hi, hab mal ne anfrage... kannst du diesen benutzer sperren oder sonst was tun damit er nicht mehr die artikel verunstaltet. anscheinend macht er alles nur zum trotz. danke johnny/ジョニー 21:47, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ---- bitte hier unten unter "Anmeldepflicht fürs Bearbeiten!" anschauen. einige vorschläge, die eine überlegung wert sind. gruß, johnny/ジョニー 12:40, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) kannst du Zakuro123 bitte sperren? Er/sie hat wohl nicht besseres zutun, als hier alle Artikel zu löschen.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 17:08, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Spoilern Hallo, also da ich im moment ein eigenes wikia erstelle, würde ich gerne wissen wie ich am besten Spoilervorlagen erstellen kann, also ich habs schon versucht, aber man kann den spoiler dann nicht auf und nicht zudecken. wäre sehr nett wenn du mir helfen könntest. Gruß---Shikamaru- 19:06, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Admin also die Wahl ist jetzt vorbei, du da johnny und ich die wahl gewonnen haben, könntest du uns dann die Rechte geben?Ernie1992 21:19, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki:Wikia.css Hi, ich bin grad über dein Wiki "gestolpert" und mir ist aufgefallen, das ihr ein Tolles hintegrundbild habt, jedoch beim runterscrollen sind die Ränder schwarz, was eigentlich schade ist. Um das problem zu umgehen, würde ich dir empfehlen folgendne Code in die MediaWiki:Wikia.css einzubinden. DAmit fixierst du den hintergrund und der Contentbereich wird gescrollt - damit vermeidet man bei längeren Artikeln die unschönen ränder unten. body { background-attachment: fixed; } Schöne grüße! [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][http://www.finalfantasy-wiki.de FFXIV Wiki] 19:55, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Können sie vielleicht mein Profil machen ich will für mein Profil auch ein Steckbrief von Sasuke!Und was du mit Naruto und Sasuke´s Bild gemacht hast. Hintergrund Hi, ich hab mal ne Frage: Wie habt ihr dass hinbekommen, das der Hintergrund vom Wiki nicht gekachelt ist? Also ich hab ein Tron Wiki und da ist der Skin zu groß. Und ich hab das eingestellt das der Hintergrund nicht mitscrollt. Wäre echt nett wenn du mir da weiterhelfen würdest. Gruß, ---Shikamaru- 12:57, 26. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Navigation könntest du bitte in der navigationsleiste links unter punkt "Allgemein" die "Info-Seiten" durch "Übersicht" ersetzen. da die seite "Info-Seiten" ziemlich nutzlos ist und da drin eh nichts außer Kanon stand wurde sie zum löschen vorgeschlagen. in der navigation auf der HP habe ich diese bereits ersetzt. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 13:15, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Yugioh Unser Bürokrat Yugioh ist ja mittlerweile seit ewig und drei Tagen inaktiv. Man kann inaktive Bürokraten entmachten lassen, wenn man in der Zentrale Bescheid sagt. Das ist ja ziemliche Verschwendung, deswegen würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir einen der Admin zum Bürokraten machen und vllt den freien Admin-Platz neu vergeben. Da du hier der letzte verbleibende Bürokrat bist, wollte ich mich an dich als quasi "zuständige Instanz" wenden, da die von der Zentrale die Bitte vermutlich eh nur von dir entgegen nehmen. Also wäre meine Bitte das du mal in der Zentrale anklopfst und denen Bescheid sagst, damit wir mal wieder nen zweiten Bürokraten bestimmen können.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 20:14, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Spoilern übers Handy hey Thoomas, man kann aus i-einem Grund nicht Spoilern, wenn man mit dem Handy surft. Ich glaube, dass es an der Spoiler-Vorlage liegt. Hab Johnny darüber aufgeklärt und er hat mir empfohlen, dir bescheid zu geben. Wäre nett, wenn du kurz die Spoiler-Vorlage überprüfen könntest[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 13:05, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Navigation Hi, also ich hätte einen kleinen Vorschlag: wie wärs wenn ihr mal eure Navigation ein wenig verbessert? Ich hätte da ein paar Vorlschläge...wenn du sie hören möchtest sag mir bescheid. Ach ja und wieso aktiviert ihr nicht ueren Chat? Der ist echt super! Gruß, JustinFrage stellen! Wiki Background hey thoomas, ich wollte ein neues bild für den hintergrund haben (im neuen look von wiki). auf dem aktuellen Datei:Wiki-background sind ja noch die alten sasuke und naruto zu sehen. ich hab ein neues von ihnen gemacht, in etwa gleichem stil: Datei:NarutoSasukeWikiBG.png. die bilder von sasuke und naruto dort sind aus dem offiziellen artbook, daher in jeder hinsicht passend und zur verwendung berechtigt. welche datei(-endung) ist denn der aktuelle background damit ichs einfach erneuern kann? oder wenn es auf anderem weg geht, dann kannst du es selbst umstellen, das neue bild hast du ja jetzt. gruß, [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:02, 22. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :na ja, das aussehen mit diesem hintergrund bekommst du wenn du in den einstellungen auf "Wikias neuer Look" umstellst oder dich abmeldest. so sieht dann die seite für unangemeldete benutzer aus. wie auch immer... dieser Datei:Wiki-background lässt sich nicht erneuern. wenn du es auch durch das neue bild nicht ersetzen kannst dann frag ich bei MtaÄ nach, der es reingestellt hat. also sag bescheid ob du es selbst austauschen kannst oder nicht. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 15:51, 23. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ---- hey thoomas, i-wie gibts ein problem mit dem "Wikias neuer Look", der ja nun bei unangemeldeten und neuangemeldeten benutzern als standartlook eingestellt ist, also sehen die meisten user unser wiki so. das problem ist, dass in diesem look auf einmal überall der hintergrund schwarz (üblich ja weiß) und die schrift grau geworden sind, so dass man praktisch nichts sehen kann. weißt du, wo das problem liegen könnte? [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 14:49, 27. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Testseite Ich beschreibe auf meiner testseite gerade diese wiki. Ich habe eine erste vorschrift gemacht, die ich jetzt noch mehrmals bearbeiten werde. annst du es dir mal ansehen und mir dann bescheid geben ob noch irgendetwas wichtiges hinzugefügt werden muss. Danke [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 16:33, 16. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ---- hi thoomas... ich hab mir mal gedacht, dass wir neue adminkräfte brauchen. das problem ist, dass die mesiten admins kaum noch hier im wiki aktiv sind bzw sehr selten noch hier vorbeischauen, und ich auch nicht mehr so aktiv bin wie früher, auch wenn ich noch gut dabei bin. deshalb würde es schon sinn machen, einen/zwei neue admins zu haben. in den kopf kommen mir dabei eigentlich nur DasallmächtigeJ und MegaPimpf1. wenn du zwei neue für zu viel halten solltest, dann aber auf jeden fall "DasallmächtigeJ" als einen neuen, denn neue administrative kräfte, vor allem von diesen usern, wären sehr zum vorteil fürs wiki. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:42, 17. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Frage ich hab jonny schon gefragt und er meinte ich sollte dich fragen also fang ich mal an: ich bin im warehouse 13 wiki tätig und wollte fragen wie ihr die kästen erstellt hat den quelltext hab ich mir schon angeguckt, aber bei mit sind die kästen nicht in einer höhe oder der eine ist zu lang. Es wäre echt nett wen du mir helfen könntest. Danke schonmal im voraus MFG ReyHardy 18:11, 25. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Wieso hast du Naruto gelöscht ??? Hi4uz3en 11:08, 4. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ---- schaust du bitte hier rein. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 15:26, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Episodentitel Hallo! Ich habe mal eine Frage bezüglich den Episodentiteln von Episoden, die noch nicht in Deutschland erschienen sind. Pain meinte du würdest dich da besser auskennen deswegen schreibe ich dir jetzt das was ich Pain auch schon geschrieben hatte: Von Episodentiteln wird ja eine deutsche Übersetzung des japanischen Titels als vorläufiger Titel benutzt. Und ich weiß nicht wie das mit den englischen Titeln ist, für mich sah es so aus als würden sie von Wikipedia übernommen werden. Wobei ich mich jetzt auch mit der Ausstrahlung in Amerika oder auch England nicht so gut auskenne... läuft da Naruto noch? Ich wundere mich nur weil die Episodentitel die dort entstehen sich zum Teil doch stärker von der des Wikis unterscheiden. Also wie genau ist das, kannst du mir da weiterhelfen? Denn ich habe jetzt schon Episodentiteln, entsprechend der englischen Episodentitel (von der englischen Wikipedia) verschoben!?! --Chrizzo (Diskussion) 12:42, 13. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Wikia-Skin-Update Hallo Th(ôô)mas, ich bin Micha von Wikia. Wie euch von der Narutopedia möglicherweise schon aufgefallen ist, wurde beim letzten Layout-Update die Kopfleiste von der Wikiseite mit einem Freiraum getrennt. Dadurch wird ein Teil des Hintergrunds sichtbar. Einige Wiki-Hintergründe waren/sind dafür nicht ausgelegt, deshalb möchte ich u.a. euch dabei helfen, euren Hintergrund der neuen Situation anzupassen, falls ihr dafür nicht schon selbst irgendwelche Pläne haben solltet. Wenn ihr selbst schon Vorschläge und Ideen dafür habt, wie man so etwas gestalten könnte, würde ich mich darüber sehr freuen und euch, falls ihr das möchtet, einen Entwurf gestalten. Gebt mir einfach Bescheid, was ihr davon haltet ;) Gruß Micha (Talk) 12:57, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich hatte da mal eine Frage Hallo, ich bin Honey15 und ich würde gern fragen ob ich von euch die Vorlagen für die Spoiler womit man Texte verdecken kann die zum Beispiel minderjährige Leser nicht sofort lesen sollten. Und schon mal im vorraus danke. Honey15 11:41, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ---- hab ne anfrage bekommen, ob nicht noch MegaPimpf1 zum admin werden könnte, da nur wenige von uns aktiv sind und auch wir nicht immer, aber mal des öfteren doch einer gebraucht wird. kannst ja nach eigenem ermessen schauen. ansonsten wäre er eine willkommene unterstützung, was das angeht. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 11:32, 8. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Das wäre ne gute Idee, weil ich frühestens Mitte/Ende Februar wieder in gewohntem Maße mitmischen kann. Und Johnny könntest du eigentlich zum Bürokraten machen, weil du z.Z. der einzige bist, den wir noch haben.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DasallmächtigeJ|'(Dissi)']] 14:33, 8. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ---- Hallo Th(ôô)mas, Johnny182 hat mir gesagt, dass du dich in diesem Wiki um die Staffelunterteilungen kümmerst. Ich würde gerne wissen von wo du die Informationen hast/bekommst, wie lang eine Staffel ist bzw. wie sie unterteilt werden, denn bei de anderen Wikis, deutsche und englische, sind die Staffelunterteilungen komplett anders. Während wir hier noch zwölf Shippuuden Staffeln haben, sind es da schon lange dreizehn...-- PSPMAN 12:39, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Hey Th(ôô)mas, Erst Mal danke für die schnelle Antwort. Hier ist eine andere Staffelunterteilung: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Naruto:_Shippuden_episodes Diese wird auch von dem anderen deutschen Wiki genutzt und scheint auch so die offizielle zu sein. Deine Staffelunterteilung habe ich nämlich so im Internet nicht gefunden(Bei Staffel 12 um genau zu sein.) :/ Deshalb denke ich das sie so wie im Link, doch eigentlich besser ist :X Was denkst du davon ?-- PSPMAN 15:07, 21. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ---- Hi, ich habe da mal eine ganz andere Frage: Weißt du, wer dieses Wiki ins Leben gerufen hat - sprich welcher Benutzer? Klingt komisch, würde mich aber einfach mal interssieren!^^ Sin007シン(Kontakt) 16:36, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Sasuke Uchiha Bitte schau in "Diskussion:Sasuke Uchiha". 84.151.171.204 14:23, 4. Mai 2015 (UTC) Anime-Halloween-Special Hallo! thumb|230px|link=http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Springteufel/Mythologie_in_Anime Na, heute schon gegruselt? Es gibt wirklich eine Menge coole Anime, die einem einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagen können. Ob Vampire, Zombies oder uralte japanische Legenden deren Shinigamis und Götter ihr Unwesen treiben – wir haben hier in diesem Blogbeitrag mal einen Blick auf die vielen Sagen und Mythologien geworfen, die hinter den Anime stecken. Vielleicht ist ja die eine oder andere Serie für dich dabei :) Auf jeden Fall lohnt sich ein Blick, denn passend zu Halloween verlosen wir eine wirklich beeindruckende Anime-Figur und ein paar kleinere Preise. Schau doch mal rein! Viele Grüße, Springteufel Springteufel (Diskussion) 10:09, 3. Nov. 2015 (UTC)